Traditionally, when two or more power supplies exist in a system (where one supply is higher than the other) voltage translators, also referred to as level shifters, are used to convert signals from one voltage domain to the other. Most integrated circuit technologies offer at least two types of transistors: low voltage transistors (TL) that are usually used in the core of the chip and high voltage transistors (TH) that are usually used in the peripherals of the chip. Both TL and TH have maximum recommended voltages that should not be exceeded to prevent long term reliability problems with the transistors. Maximum recommended voltage refers to a specific voltage across any two terminals of a device that should not be exceeded. For example, in most 0.18 μm CMOS processes, TLs have a maximum recommended voltage of 1.98V while THs have a maximum recommended voltage of 3.63V. Thus in 3.3 volt systems THs would be safe but TLs at risk, whereas in a 5 volt system both THs and TLs are at risk. Prior art low to high voltage translators have used a combination of THs and TLs to properly convert signals. Protection techniques like cascoding transistors and biasing them at a specific reference voltage have been used to prevent TLs from being exposed to voltages higher than their maximum recommended voltage. There are a number of problems with prior art. There is a need for a voltage translator or shifter that uses at least one power supply that exceeds the maximum recommended voltage of the high voltage transistors (TH). For example if the low supply, VL, equals 3.3V and the high supply, VH, equals 5V even the THs with a maximum recommend voltage of 3.63V are vulnerable. Another shortcoming is that conventional low to high voltage translators will shift in=VL to out=VH but in=0 remains out=0. But there is a need to shift both logic levels (in=VL and in=0) which has not been addressed, as follows: if in=VL, out=VH; if in=0, out=Vx; where 0<Vx<VH. Further, in large systems it's difficult to guarantee the sequence in which power supplies turn on and off. If the low power supply is off (VL=0 volts), while the high one is on (VH=5 volts), both differential inputs of the voltage translator will be floating or equal to 0 volts. As a result the output will be unpredictable. Depending on factors like temperature, leakage current, process corner and previous state of operation, the output might float to the supply, to ground or to an undetermined value potentially exposing one or more devices to voltages exceeding the maximum recommended voltage. Having a deterministic output value regardless of power supply sequencing would protect all devices and could simplify system level design.